Mise au vert
by Glasgow
Summary: Suite à une "erreur" de la part de Sherlock, leur couple est mis à mal. Comment faire quand nos différences nous séparent autant qu'elles nous rapprochent? Sherlock/John
1. Chapter 1

Voici une fic sur laquelle je travaille depuis un petit moment déjà en parallèle de mes divers autres projets )

Il s'agit d'un Sherlock/John, couple sur lequel je n'avais pas écrit depuis un moment alors même que je l'adore. Néanmoins je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'intégrer en filigrane quelques allusions à un autre couple, nettement moins exploité celui-là :lol: , que moi-même j'aime tout particulièrement. Je vous laisserai le découvrir par vois même^^

Concernant le sujet, à l'inverse des excellentes fics que j'ai pu lire récemment, ici il n'y aura nul mystère, nulle enquête, tout simplement parce que j'ai du mal à m'en sortir avec ce genre pour mon plus grand malheur. Je me contenterai donc d'aborder plutôt le domaine des sentiments humains )

Place donc au premier chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Bonne lecture :)

ooOoo

S'arrêtant au milieu du petit chemin de terre, John se retourna pour regarder la maison au loin. Belle demeure. Il comprenait que Mycroft l'ait estimé idéale pour venir s'y ressourcer. Lui-même se sentait bien depuis qu'il était ici, il y avait pourtant encore pas mal de chemin à faire, cela il ne le savait que trop bien. Mais il était en bonne voie, ils étaient en bonne voie, il en était certain. Ne restait plus qu'à Sherlock d'admettre enfin qu'il y avait un problème dont il était pour beaucoup responsable. Contraints de rester ici tous les deux tant que cette conversation n'aurait pas eu lieu, il y avait fort à parier que le détective saurait bien vit entendre raison.

Machinalement, le médecin porta la main à son avant-bras. L'épaisseur des vêtements ne lui permettait pas de toucher la cicatrice, mais il la savait là, à plus forte raison qu'il sentait encore la douleur sourde. Cette blessure qui s'étendait sur presque dix centimètres, le témoin silencieux de ce qu'il reprochait à Sherlock. Elle avait déjà guérie en partie, mais il demeurerait une marque sans nul doute. Et si la douleur physique s'effaçait peu à peu, celle, plus profonde et tellement plus insidieuse qui marquait son cœur serait bien plus longue à partir. Et avec elle la rancœur demeurait.

Bien sûr ce n'était pas directement pour cette coupure qu'il en voulait à son compagnon. Elle n'avait été que l'illustration de tout ce qui s'était mal passé. A cause de Sherlock. Sherlock et sa façon de tout garder pour lui. Sherlock qui se croyait tellement meilleur que tout le monde. Sherlock quoi avait risqué si souvent leurs vies à tous les deux avec ses secrets.

ooOoo

_Trois semaines plus tôt._

Allongé contre lui sur le canapé, le détective mordillait l'épaule de John, jouant du bout de la langue avec la cicatrice boursouflée et blanche. Le médecin leva le bras et glissa sa main dans les boucles noires. Il soupira de contentement quand les doigts de son amant migrèrent sur son flanc. Presque immédiatement deux lèvres avides se posèrent sur les siennes. Le baiser gagna en intensité tandis que le cadet se réinstallait à califourchon sur lui. Et déjà il sentait l'érection de Sherlock contre sa cuisse. Décidément, son amant était particulièrement en forme ce soir, ce dont il ne risquait pas de se plaindre. Il s'apprêtait à faire remarquer avec un petit rire que c'était définitivement pratique qu'ils ne se rhabillent pas immédiatement après avoir fait l'amour dans la mesure où ils remettaient généralement le couvert une seconde fois, mais au même moment le portable du détective, abandonné sur la table basse près d'eux, émit une brève sonnerie.

Continuant ses caresses d'une main, Sherlock tendit le bras pour se saisir de l'objet.

« Laisse-le, grogna John. »

Son amant le fit taire d'un baiser puis posa les doigts sur son sexe tout en lisant rapidement le sms qu'il venait de recevoir.

_Partant pour une rencontre ? RDV à Hyde Park. M_

Sherlock lâcha un couinement de satisfaction qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'activité à laquelle il était en train de se prêter, mais plutôt à celle qui se profilait à l'horizon. Les "rendez-vous" de Moriarty étaient toujours des plus distrayants. Non pas qu'il n'apprécie pas le sexe avec John, bien au contraire, mais après tout il n'y avait pas que cela dans la vie ou cela en deviendrait lassant.

Abandonnant son compagnon, il se releva vivement, toute trace d'excitation envolée, et ramassa ses vêtements, qu'il enfila prestement.

« Sherlock ? appela John en le fixant avec incompréhension.

- Il faut que j'y aille !

- Où ça ? insista le médecin en se levant à son tour.

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, éluda le cadet en passant son manteau.

- C'était qui le sms ?

- Pas le temps ! répéta Sherlock d'un ton lointain.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

Cette fois l'interpellé, déjà à la porte, ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre et quitta plutôt la pièce, dévalant l'escalier.

John, totalement perdu, regardait la porte en tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer

Dans le taxi, Sherlock fixait l'écran de son portable sans le voir réellement. Il pensait à John. John qu'il aimait tant. Il aimait passer du temps avec lui, faire l'amour avec lui… Mais parfois cela ne lui suffisait pas. Parce que son compagnon était trop normal, presque fade. La plupart du temps cela faisait du bien de côtoyer cette normalité, cette routine propre à tous les couples. Mais lui restait le même et parfois le besoin d'indépendance se faisait pressant, cette tendance à perpétuellement vouloir tutoyer le danger le titillait. Dans ces moments là John et sa banalité ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité. Dans ces moments-là seul Moriarty semblait réellement le comprendre. Alors quand celui-ci se manifestait il plaquait tout, abandonnait même son amant pour courir vers la seule personne auprès de laquelle il se sentait vraiment entier, lui-même.

Evidemment, souvent John critiquait ce drôle de lien qui l'unissait au criminel. Pour lui c'était malsain, déroutant, et s'il ne trouvait généralement rien à redire quant aux autres défauts de son sociopathe de petit ami, cette tendance là le dégoutait proprement. Mais John ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il était si terre-à-terre qu'il se suffisait à fréquenter quelques personnes tout aussi médiocres que lui. Mrs. Hudson, Sarah, Molly, Lestrade, Mycroft… S'il n'avait pas besoin de plus, tant mieux pour lui. Mais Sherlock était différent et avait d'autres besoins dont il se satisfaisait au mieux lors de quelques rares moments.

Arrivant à destination, il sut immédiatement où se rendre. Moriarty n'avait pas besoin de lui laisser d'indices pour ces rencontres là. En général le criminel se manifestait pour deux raisons. Des petits jeux ou des rencontres plus "intimes". Pour les premiers, il baladait Sherlock dans toute la ville à grand renfort d'indices nébuleux, à la recherche d'un cadavre, d'une bombe, d'un otage… c'était selon son humeur du moment. Pour les secondes c'était toujours le même endroit. Hyde Park. Sur un banc reculé, à l'abri des regards, ils bavardaient, parfois durant des heures, refaisaient le monde, s'asticotaient… Moriarty avait choisi cet endroit la toute première fois en découvrant, Sherlock n'avait jamais su comment d'ailleurs, que c'était là que son ennemi, à l'adolescence, avait perdu sa virginité avec un camarade de classe. Le génie du mal avait probablement pensé parvenir à déstabiliser son petit copain de jeu en le plongeant dans pareil souvenir. Peine perdue, rien ne perturbait Holmes, et certainement pas les restes quelconques d'une relation physique vieille de presque vingt ans.

Au départ il y avait eu un troisième type de rencontres pour les deux hommes. Un hôtel discret dans lequel ils se retrouvaient et faisaient l'amour. Mais Sherlock avait décidé de mettre un terme à cette partie de leur relation lorsque Watson et lui avaient entrepris de développer la leur. Moriarty s'en était montré offusqué au début, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que chambrer Sherlock avec cette liaison tellement banale s'avérait aussi jouissif que le sexe. Et puis, Holmes était convaincu que l'autre homme était devenu entre temps l'amant de Lestrade. Les deux partis concernés n'avaient évidemment rien confirmé, mais certains signes ne trompaient pas. Et le jeune homme était fort pour décoder les signes justement.

Se glissant silencieusement jusqu'à leur banc, il s'assit auprès de celui qu'il considérait comme son seul égal.

« Pas trop de difficultés à te débarrasser de John boy ? »

Sherlock grogna devant le ton moqueur utilisé. Même si John lui était inférieur, il l'aimait et ne supportait pas qu'on lui manque ainsi de respect.

« J'aurais probablement droit à une dispute demain. Et il aura raison d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi être venu dans ce cas ?

- La promesse d'une conversation stimulante… L'attrait du danger également. Si quelqu'un nous surprenait ensemble… »

A la vérité il ne savait jamais vraiment pourquoi il venait là, tout ce dont il était sûr c'est qu'il devait le faire.

Mais tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler cette remarque à voix haute, Moriarty l'interrompit d'un geste sec de la main tandis qu'il décrochait son portable.

« Et où êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il à son interlocuteur. »

Sherlock le fixa avec curiosité, son air concentré ne lui ayant pas échappé.

« Très bien, j'arrive, marmonna Jim avant de raccrocher. »

Il se retourna ensuite vers son compagnon, un petit sourire sadique sur les lèvres, détail qui inquiéta grandement Holmes.

« Viens avec moi, ça devrait t'intéresser, dit Moriarty en se levant.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ton… animal de compagnie t'a suivi ce soir apparemment. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le colonel Moran s'est chargé de lui.

- John ! s'écria Sherlock en bondissant à sa suite. »

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

Je vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires, j'espère que la suite que voici vous conviendra ;)

ooOoo

Les deux hommes arrivèrent après quelques instants auprès de l'homme de main de Moriarty, aux pieds de qui gisait John, inconscient. Sherlock se laissa tomber à genoux près de lui et chercha son pouls.

« Il est vivant, le rassura Jim. Le colonel Moran est capable de faire perdre connaissance à n'importe qui d'un seul coup bien placé. Il reviendra très vite à lui. »

Constatant avec soulagement qu'il respirait effectivement, le détective examina son bras. Mauvaise coupure, beaucoup de sang. Surtout ne pas paniquer, cela n'arrangerait certainement pas la situation. Il arracha la manche déchirée de la chemise de John et confectionna un garrot de fortune avec le morceau de tissu. Il se saisit ensuite de son portable afin d'appeler une ambulance, puis Lestrade pour faire bonne mesure, ainsi cette fois nul ne pourrait lui reprocher de ne pas avoir mis toutes les chances de son côté pour faire arrêter le criminel et son acolyte. Ceci fait, il tenta d'installer John dans une position plus confortable, sans relâcher toutefois la pression sur l'entaille, dont l'hémorragie semblait enfin avoir cessé. Et pendant tout ce temps il ne quittait pas les deux autres hommes des yeux, les fusillant du regard.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? » grogna-t-il à l'adresse de Moran.

Celui-ci haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

« Je me suis défendu, rien de plus. Il m'est tombé dessus comme une furie, je n'allais certainement pas me laisser faire. »

Près de lui, Moriarty lâcha un petit rire amusé.

« Le chienchien blessé pour défendre son maître, cela même alors que tu l'as laissé en plan pour venir me retrouver. Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça ce soir, mais reconnais que c'est divertissant Sherlock. »

Au loin le bruit des sirènes se faisait déjà entendre et s'il n'avait pas été aussi soulagé, Sherlock aurait certainement crié de frustration. Les propos de Moriarty venaient de le blesser profondément, parce qu'une fois encore il avait vu juste. Il était doué pour presser les bons boutons, faire ressortir les pires émotions, y compris chez quelqu'un se vantant justement de ne pas en ressentir, d'émotions.

A la vérité il l'avait cherché. Sa relation avec le criminel n'avait jamais été saine et il avait toujours su que tôt ou tard il devrait payer. C'était chose faite et de la pire des façons de surcroît. Le détective avait la sensation malsaine que ce drame n'était que le début des problèmes.

Tandis qu'ambulance et voiture de police arrivaient devant le parc, Moriarty et Moran s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Ayant reporté entre temps toute son attention sur son compagnon, Holmes ne songea même pas un instant à tenter quoi que ce soit pour les retenir. Il avait d'autres préoccupations.

Cela avait été à deux doigts, ne put-il pourtant s'empêcher de songer lorsque l'instant d'après les renforts arrivaient près d'eux. Tandis que les secouristes prenaient son compagnon en charge, Sherlock affrontait le regard inquisiteur de Lestrade. Jamais jusqu'à présent il n'avait été impressionné par le DI et ces yeux froids et accusateurs qu'il pouvait braquer sur vous, préférant laisser cela aux sous-fifres du policier, suffisamment stupides pour rentrer dans son jeu. Mais ce soir, sans en comprendre réellement la raison – peut-être simplement parce que comme Mycroft le laissait entendre tellement souvent, John le rendait plus humain – il ressentait de la culpabilité. Presque de la honte également.

« Je passerais sur les raisons qui vous ont conduit ici, commença Lestrade d'un ton glacial, mais vous auriez pu faire en sorte de laisser au moins John en dehors de vos petits jeux pervers. »

Enfin, Sherlock parvint à baisser les yeux, se perdant dans la contemplation de ses chaussures, cherchant la meilleure façon de se défendre. Cela aussi c'était inédit, ne pas être capable de plaider sa cause, y compris lorsqu'il était en tort. Mais parce que justement il détestait être faible, il parvint finalement à se reprendre en main. Relevant la tête, il esquissa même un petit sourire sadique, comme s'il prenait réellement plaisir à cela, et attaqua, parce que c'était toujours plus simple ainsi.

« Nous savons tous les deux que vous couchez avec Moriarty alors vous êtes plutôt mal placé pour me faire une quelconque réflexion. »

Le ton avait été dur, dans le but évident de blesser, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Lestrade restait parfaitement impassible. Décidément, rien ne tournait rond ce soir.

« Ce que je fais dans ma vie privée ne vous regarde en rien, dit tranquillement l'inspecteur. Mais quand bien même, mes actes n'ont jamais eu la moindre incidence sur les personnes de mon entourage et n'en auront jamais. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je fais systématiquement passer les gens auxquels je tiens avant tout le reste. Ça ne vous ferait pas de mal d'en faire autant, au moins avec John. »

A nouveau cette culpabilité, cette douleur au creux du ventre. C'était désagréable. Cette fois Sherlock ne dit plus rien, il avait la sensation qu'il en avait fait assez, que ses actes désormais ne pourraient qu'envenimer les choses. Il souffrait et lorsqu'il tourna la tête et vit John, toujours inerte, il ne s'en sentit que plus mal encore.

ooOoo

John émergea lentement, une douleur sourde pulsant dans son bras, doublée d'une sensation de malsaine tenace. Les souvenirs des derniers évènements lui revenaient peu à peu à l'esprit tandis qu'il ouvrait enfin les yeux.

A peine Sherlock sortit de l'appartement, il s'était lancé à sa poursuite, hélant le taxi suivant, qui eut tôt fait de le rattraper. Dans le parc ensuite, il avait perdu sa trace avant de tomber sur le colonel Moran. L'affrontement qui avait en avait résulté avait été des plus brefs. C'est là que les souvenirs étaient les plus vagues d'ailleurs. La lame froide qui déchire les chairs, s'enfonce profondément… La douleur, intolérable… Pourtant, il continue à se battre comme il peut, ne veut pas renoncer. L'ennemi porte alors le coup ultime. Il a l'impression que sa gorge va éclater, il suffoque, il a peur… Il perd connaissance avant même d'atterrir par terre.

Et maintenant que tout lui revenait, il savait parfaitement à qui il devait ce nouveau séjour à l'hôpital.

Tournant enfin la tête malgré la douleur dans sa gorge, il vit justement Sherlock, qui dormait dans un fauteuil à quelques mètres de lui. En temps normal il aurait été ému par ce genre de vision, mais cette fois c'était plutôt de la haine qu'il ressentait. Qu'il risque sa vie pendant une enquête, soit, il l'acceptait. Mais pour répondre à une lubie quelconque de son compagnon, c'était hors de question. En fait, il se sentait trahi. Dans son esprit, au sein d'une relation amoureuse telle que la leur, chacun était censé tout faire pour protéger l'autre, et non pas au contraire le mettre sciemment en danger en provoquant des situations potentiellement explosives, pas davantage que mentir effrontément à tout bout de champ.

Effrayé par cette haine qu'il était bien peu habitué à gérer, il détourna la tête et se concentra plutôt sur le plafond d'un blanc immaculé. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvint pas bien longtemps à retenir ses larmes. Frustration, impuissance, déception, tristesse… tous ces sentiments qui s'accumulaient formaient un cocktail explosif auquel il se sentait bien incapable de résister.

En se réveillant peu après, Sherlock s'inquiéta de le trouver ainsi. Il alla s'asseoir au bord de son lit, faisant des gestes délicats pour ne surtout pas le brusquer.

« John ? appela-t-il d'une voix douce. Tu as mal ? Tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière ? »

Prenant son temps pour s'essuyer les yeux, le médecin secoua ensuite la tête, ne voulant pas parler. Mais le cadet ne pouvait supporter de rester ainsi dans le flou, aussi se fit-il un devoir d'insister.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, reprit-il donc. J'ai besoin de savoir. »

John posa sur lui un regard glacial.

« Non ! articula-t-il avec difficulté à cause de sa gorge toujours douloureuse.

- John…

- Je veux que tu partes ! »

Le ton était bas certes, mais la motivation était bien là. Sherlock tenta néanmoins de parlementer, mais c'était peine perdue, il se heurtait à un mur.

« Va-t-en ! » répétait inlassablement le médecin d'une voix monocorde, n'éprouvant nulle culpabilité, aucun remord.

Après dix minutes de cette négociation stérile, le détective s'était finalement résolu à capituler. Tête basse, la mort dans l'âme, il quitta la pièce. Ouvrant la porte, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Lestrade et Mycroft, qui arrivaient en sens inverse au moment où raisonnait une ultime fois la voix éraillée de John, le sommant de lui foutre la paix. Il foudroya du regard les deux importuns, qui s'étaient figés en entendant l'ancien soldat, puis s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci encore pour vos reviews :) Voilà la suite.

ooOoo

La semaine suivant la sortie de l'hôpital de John passa de la pire des façons. Revenu à Baker Street, il adressait la parole à son compagnon uniquement lorsqu'il y était obligé, et pas de la façon la plus polie et patiente qui soit. Pour le reste, il passait le plus clair de son temps à son cabinet alors même qu'il était en arrêt maladie, et lorsque Sarah l'obligeait parfois à rentrer chez lui, il trainait encore une heure ou deux chez Lestrade, retardant ainsi le plus longtemps possible les inévitables affrontements avec Sherlock. Et celui-ci, ne semblant comprendre ses états d'âme, faisait tout pour provoquer des discussions, tenter d'arrondir les angles. Pourtant rien à faire, John restait froid, distant, ne parvenait même pas à crever l'abcès en mettant une bonne fois pour toute à plat ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il se dissimulait, craignant d'exploser, bien trop conscient qu'alors il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible et que leur relation, bien que déjà gravement mise en danger, arriverait à son terme définitivement.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, la confrontation fatale s'annonçait inexorable et c'est Sherlock lui-même qui la provoqua un soir, après qu'ils aient passé une nouvelle fois les dernières heures à s'éviter. Comme s'il sentait ce qui se tramait, John l'avait fui avec soin, mais le détective était coriace. Il joua le tout pour le tout, entrant dans la chambre de son compagnon sans y avoir été invité. Le médecin, qui s'était réfugié là un peu plus tôt, tenta bien de se défiler encore une fois en fuyant, mais Sherlock s'était planté devant la porte, lui barrant sciemment le passage et n'avait nulle intention de lui faciliter la tâche.

« Laisse-moi passer ! s'écria l'aîné.

- Non ! »

Holmes avait dit cela le plus naturellement du monde, ce qui ne fit qu'énerver davantage John.

« Sherlock ! aboya-t-il, le ton menaçant cette fois.

- Non, répéta l'autre. Aucun de nous deux ne sortira d'ici tant que nous n'en aurons pas parler.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Bien sûr que si ! Cette frustration qui dure depuis des jours est totalement malsaine et est en train de nous tuer.

- Sherlock, crois-moi, pour ton bien et celui ce cette pseudo relation qui nous unie encore, il vaut mieux que je ne dise rien.

- Et si moi je veux que tu me parles ? Tout garder ainsi pour toi n'est pas bon… »

John entreprit de faire les cent pas dans la pièce, se massant nerveusement l'arrête du nez tout en respirant profondément. Il craignait le moment où il perdrait pied pour de bon, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait alors potentiellement dire, or il était clair qu'en se montrant aussi insistant, Sherlock ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il allait perdre patience, il le sentait.

« Sherlock…, plaida-t-il une ultime fois. »

Mais le regard du détective restait froid, sans concession. Il ne pouvait plus reculer désormais.

« Soit, murmura-t-il. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai sur le cœur ? Ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite, parce que ça va faire mal ! »

Malgré la menace sous-jacente, Sherlock restait parfaitement sûr de lui, braquant sur lui un regard dédaigneux.

« Ok Sherlock ! Tu l'auras voulu. Je crois… je crois que je ne t'aime plus. Ou en tout cas c'est en train d'en prendre le chemin.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

- C'est toi qui as voulu savoir.

- C'est absurde ! On ne se réveille pas un matin en n'étant subitement plus amoureux. Pas après tout ce temps.

- Non, pas subitement, souffla John. Ça fait un petit moment que ça me travaille. Reconnais que tu es difficile à vivre et j'ai beau être patient, te supporter devient de plus en plus difficile, même pour moi. Et si tu répètes que c'est absurde encore ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je crois que je fais un malheur.

- Pourquoi maintenant alors ?

- Pourquoi ? s'écria le médecin en reprenant ses allers-retours nerveux. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y a huit jours tu as fait le pire que tu pouvais me faire !

- Oh je t'en prie, je t'avais dit que je partais seul. Tu n'avais pas à me suivre. Tu ne peux pas me rendre responsable de ce que Moran t'a fait. »

John eut un sourire triste, ils n'étaient définitivement jamais sur la même longueur d'ondes.

« C'est vrai, je ne te tiens pas pour responsable de ça. J'ai horreur que tu me fasses ce genre de mystères, partant seul tandis que je dois me mettre en danger dans ma volonté de veiller sur toi. J'en ai horreur mais je sais m'en accommoder.

- Alors…

- Alors ce que je ne peux te pardonner, c'est d'avoir couru rejoindre Moriarty ! On est était en de faire un câlin… Merde, c'était agréable ! Et toi tu m'as laissé en plan pour aller tailler le bout de gras avec cet assassin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ? Tu couches encore avec lui ?

- Bien sûr que non ! J'ai arrêté il y a longtemps.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Non !

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Bien sûr que oui John. Je t'aime et tu le sais parfaitement.

- Et tu crois que je me sens comment quand tu me laisses en plan pour ce type ? Que tu lui envoies régulièrement des sms c'est déjà malsain, mais aller le voir... Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? »

Conscient qu'il venait d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore alors même que sa fierté lui disait d'aller plus avant plutôt que s'excuser, Sherlock se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre. Ça allait faire mal, c'était certain. Et autant à l'un qu'à l'autre.

« Il est davantage comme moi que tu ne le seras jamais. »

A ces mots, John s'immobilisa, pâlissant méchamment.

« Que…, commença-t-il en secouant la tête. T'es un sale con, maugréa-t-il.

- Quoi ? s'enquit innocemment le brun. C'est toi qui voulais savoir.

- Alors pourquoi c'est avec moi que tu sors ? Que tu couches ? cria John. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un peu plus facile de faire ça avec moi ? Mais si je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, dis-le franchement ! Je peux me tirer ! De toute façon j'y viendrai bientôt.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, tenta Sherlock. J'ai simplement un lien avec lui que je n'aurais jamais avec toi, malgré tout notre amour.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a plus d'amour entre nous. Je n'en étais pas sûr jusqu'à présent, mais tu viens de le confirmer. De toute façon je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville…

- John…

- Non ! Tu sais que tu n'es pas aussi parfait que tu le crois toi non plus. Un sale con arrogeant... Je mériterais une médaille pour te supporter comme je le fais. A ton avis, pourquoi tu n'as jamais eu de vie amoureuse digne de ce nom avant moi ? A part baiser trois fois dans l'année avec Moriarty tu n'avais rien. Parce que personne n'a autant de patience que moi. Mais là j'arrive au bout… Et tu vas finir tout seul. D'ailleurs tu ne mérites rien d'autre.

- Tu veux partir ? Me quitter ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'aîné se contenta de hocher douloureusement la tête. Alors ça y est, ils en étaient là… Non pas qu'il ne l'ait pas vu venir d'ailleurs. Mais ça ne facilitait pas les choses pour autant. Ici, avec Sherlock, il était chez lui, c'était sa vie. Partir signifiait se préserver. Mais pour aller où ? Pour faire quoi ? Il ne se sentait pas la force de repartir à zéro. Alors il se prit à espérer que Sherlock prenne conscience de son désarroi et surtout qu'il s'excuse. Probablement alors qu'ainsi il reviendrait sur sa décision.

« Bien, soupira le brun. Alors donc les jeux sont faits. Comme ça au moins c'est clair. Va-t-en si c'est ce que tu veux ! Prends tes affaires et va-t-en ! Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te retenir, je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. Tu critiques Moriarty, mais lui au moins ne m'a jamais demandé de changer. »

Ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard, chacun tentant de lutter pour ne pas laisser transparaître la douleur qui l'étreignait. John fut le premier à céder, sentant les larmes poindre il baissa vivement les yeux puis se détourna d'un geste brusque. Tous ses espoirs venaient d'être réduits à néant et il s'en voulait d'avoir cru que Sherlock allait faire ce qu'il attendait, ce dont il avait besoin. Pourtant il en avait assez de se rabaisser, de le laisser gagner !

Alors sans un mot il extirpa son portable de sa poche et écrit quelques mots à Lestrade. Il ne cherchait aucune compassion chez son ami, mais il avait besoin d'un point de chute, or ses finances ne lui permettaient guère l'hôtel. Il y avait bien un avantage à tout ce gâchis, se dit-il alors, s'il ne suivait plus Sherlock dans toutes ses aventures à l'avenir, alors il pourrait envisager de mener une carrière professionnelle satisfaisante.

_Je quitte Sherlock. Tu peux m'accueillir pour une nuit ou deux ? John._

La réponse, comme il l'espérait, ne se fit pas attendre.

_Tu sais bien que oui. Mais ne fais rien d'inconsidéré avant mon arrivée. Je suis sur la route. Greg._

Le médecin haussa les épaules en esquissant un sourire. C'était bien Lestrade ça, tenter de tout arranger alors même que tout était fini depuis si longtemps. Pour sa part il n'avait aucune intention d'écouter le conseil. Il estimait avoir perdu assez de temps, la réflexion était désormais inutile.

Alors que Sherlock ne le quittait pas des yeux, il se dirigea vers l'armoire, en extirpa une valise qu'il s'empressa de remplir en vrac des quelques vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main. Et lorsqu'il revint vers la porte, son compagnon cette fois ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de passer. Tout autant que lui, le détective était résigné. Tant mieux, songea John, cela faciliterait peut-être les choses.

Lestrade arriva sur ces entrefaites, ils se croisèrent sur le pallier du premier étage.

« John, Mycroft vient de m'appeler au sujet de cette dispute…

- Qu'il me laisse un peu tranquille celui-là aussi, l'interrompit le blond tout en le bousculant pour poursuivre son chemin vers le rez-de-chaussée. Sa façon de nous espionner en permanence a probablement eu raison de ma patience aussi bien que la conduite de Sherlock. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec cette famille.

- Nous pensons pourtant qu'il y a peut-être une solution, insista le DI tout en le suivant.

- Non, la seule autre alternative c'est que l'inconséquence de Sherlock ne me fasse tuer lors d'une prochaine enquête. Et très égoïstement je préfèrerais ne pas en arriver là. Je fais le bon choix. Et Sherlock est d'accord avec moi.

- Je suis sûr du contraire sur ce point.

- Ah bon ? s'écria John en s'immobilisant subitement, manquant de peu d'être percuté par son ami, qui le suivait toujours de près. Il ne veut pas que je le quitte ? Tu le vois me suivre en me suppliant de rester ? Parce que moi non !

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas son genre.

- C'est bien ça le problème ! »

Le médecin reprit alors son chemin, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la voiture du policier.

« Greg, si tu veux bien de moi chez toi pour quelques jours tu auras ma reconnaissance éternelle. Dans le cas contraire il n'y a aucun problème, je comprendrais, dis-le moi simplement. Mais quoi qu'il arrive je ne rentre pas ! »

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause, Lestrade choisit de capituler, pour l'instant tout du moins. De toute façon, connaissant Mycroft, celui-ci saurait faire ce qu'il fallait au bon moment.

« Ok, viens à la maison, dit-il donc. Tu y es le bienvenu aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Mais de mon côté je ne perds pas espoir concernant Sherlock et toi.

- Il n'y a plus de Sherlock et moi. »

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, John sentit son cœur se briser et il éprouva soudainement une oppressante envie de pleurer. S'il se sentait aussi malheureux, cela signifiait-il qu'il ressentait encore de l'amour pour le détective ? Il balaya vivement cette idée tout en essuyant rageusement ses yeux humides. Il se refusait à penser à cela, parce que s'il reconnaissait avoir mal, il risquait de faire marche arrière, et c'était hors de question.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà la suite :) Merci encore pour vos messages.

ooOoo

Durant les jours qui suivirent, John résista tant bien que mal à l'envie de refaire ses bagages pour retourner de là où il venait, et encore davantage à son envie d'appeler Sherlock pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Heureusement, l'aidant grandement à rester dans le droit chemin, sa cohabitation avec Lestrade se passait parfaitement bien. D'une nature discrète autant l'un que l'autre, les deux hommes ne se gênaient pas. Bien que curieux, le médecin ne posait même pas de questions lorsque chaque soir l'aîné quittait son appartement pour quelques heures seulement. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'une conversation avec son amant des mois plus tôt, lors de laquelle Sherlock lui avait affirmé que le DI fréquentait Moriarty. _Intimement_, avait-il cru bon de préciser. John lui avait rétorqué qu'il se trompait forcément, que Lestrade n'était pas aussi tordu que lui pour entretenir une relation tellement malsaine. Mais à présent qu'il était un témoin privilégié du quotidien du policier, il commençait à se demander si Holmes, comme d'habitude, n'avait pas eu raison. C'eut été logique en même temps, depuis quand Sherlock avait tort sur quoi que ce soit ?

Alors en toute innocence un soir, voyant son ami se préparer à sortir une fois de plus, l'ancien soldat avait proposé d'aller au cinéma afin que le propriétaire des lieux puisse recevoir en toute intimité. Lestrade avait immédiatement refusé en le remerciant. Son amant n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici et n'en avait aucune intention, avait-il expliqué. Il avait été passablement gêné en répondant, aucun prénom ne lui échappant, comme s'il avait bien honte de cette liaison. Puis il était parti, laissant son invité seul avec ses interrogations et ses doutes.

A la vérité John se fichait bien de l'identité de l'amant de Lestrade, celui-ci était son ami et de fait le juger ne faisait certainement pas parti de ses attributions. Mais il n'empêche que cela avait engendré une sacrée remise en question de sa part.

Si Lestrade partageait cette histoire en toute connaissance de cause pourtant des activités de son prétendant, pourquoi lui-même n'arrivait-il pas à accepter Sherlock tel qu'il était, avec tous ses défauts ? D'autant que jusqu'à preuve du contraire le détective – aussi asocial et sans cœur soit-il selon ses propres termes – n'était certainement pas aussi instable que Moriarty. Et pourtant, c'était devenu particulièrement difficile de partager sa vie, alors même que John se définissait généralement comme une bonne pâte tout à fait tolérante et patiente. Il se prit alors à imaginer Lestrade et Moriarty dans l'intimité, ne s'arrêtant en revanche qu'un bref instant sur l'aspect sexualisé de leur relation, pour s'intéresser plutôt à la tendresse qui devait exister entre eux. Parce qu'il y avait forcément de la tendresse, il ne pouvait en être autrement et c'était certainement ce détail tout particulier qui retenait Lestrade auprès de l'assassin.

Avec Sherlock c'était moins simple. Sherlock n'était pas tendre, doux ou attentionné. Dans un lit, il ne savait pas faire grand-chose d'autre que l'amour, tant c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait concevoir pour deux personnes blottis l'une contre l'autre. Il ne savait jamais se contenter d'un câlin, de caresses échangées, de mots d'amour murmurés… Il ne savait pas faire ça. L'action toujours, comme dans tous les autres aspects de sa vie. C'était cela qui avait lassé John peu à peu. Et par-dessus tout, le plus difficile c'était Sherlock et sa foutue quête permanente de simulation intellectuelle. Or celle-ci, il avait déjà clairement démontré que ce n'était pas auprès de John qu'il la trouvait. Détail particulièrement douloureux pour le blond, qui vivait déjà en permanence avec la dérangeante sensation de ne pas arriver à la cheville de son compagnon.

Pourtant, en étant tout à fait honnête avec lui, et rien de tel qu'une rupture douloureuse pour avoir cette clairvoyance, Watson devait avouer qu'il était tout de même injuste avec Sherlock. Celui-ci, depuis qu'il était amoureux – détail certes qu'il n'avait toujours avoué que du bout des lèvres – avait fait pas mal d'efforts pour se montrer digne et surtout à la hauteur de son homme sentimentalement parlant. Mais à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de gentil, d'attentionné, il en brisait rapidement l'effet avec un acte d'une bassesse innommable. John incluait dans cette catégorie la fameuse et ultime rencontre avec Moriarty que, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'était toujours pas parvenu à digérer. C'était comme s'il était dit que, quelques soient ses efforts, il était écrit quelque part que Sherlock Holmes n'était définitivement pas fait pour les relations consensuelles. Mais de fait, John était maudit avec lui.

ooOoo

Les jours passaient et il continuait à se sentir mal, à n'être sûr de rien, partagé entre une envie pressante de rentrer à Baker Street et cette peur tout aussi intense de ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds. Et ne pas savoir ce que devenait Sherlock n'était rien d'autre qu'une torture supplémentaire. Rentrant de son travail un soir, il retrouva son colocataire provisoire occupé dans la cuisine à leur préparer un bon dîner. Le regardant faire un moment en silence, il se décida finalement à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis huit jours. Il se donna même la peine de prendre un ton détaché, sachant pourtant que son interlocuteur n'était certainement pas dupe.

« Greg, tu as des nouvelles de Sherlock ? Comment va-t-il ? »

Stoppant net la préparation de sa sauce, le DI se retourna vivement vers lui, une lueur indéfinissable éclairant son regard.

« Je suis passé le voir cet après-midi, mais il a refusé de me parler. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Mrs. Hudson. Apparemment il ne sort plus, ne mange plus… Bref, il est en train de sombrer. Mycroft passe le voir tous les soirs, tente de prendre soin de lui… mais tu sais comment il est. Je ne suis même pas parvenu à l'intéresser à ma dernière enquête. »

Le visage de John se ferma tandis qu'il sentait ses mains trembler. Il se serait volontiers passé d'autant de précisions.

« Je ne t'en demandais pas tant, articula-t-il avec difficulté. »

L'autre homme lui adressa un sourire contrit.

« Je voulais simplement que tu aies conscience de la situation dans son ensemble. Ton départ l'a ruiné.

- Il ne m'a pas empêché de partir, rappela John. Il ne m'a pas donné signe de vie depuis. Etant donné son intelligence hors du commun et son sens de la déduction il sait probablement que je suis ici – et si ce n'est pas le cas, Mycroft ne se sera pas gêné pour le lui révéler – pour autant il n'est pas venu. Peut-être que s'il se manifestait…

- Tu l'aimes encore, nota Lestrade.

- Aucun importance. C'est justement ce qui nous détruit autant l'un que l'autre. »

Il se mura ensuite dans un silence méditatif que le policier prit sur lui de respecter. Il serait bien temps d'agir prochainement de toute façon, nulle raison de le braquer prématurément.

Après un repas délicieux, qu'il goûta pourtant du bout des lèvres, son estomac ne se montrant guère coopératif ces derniers temps, John rejoignit le balcon, sur lequel il retrouva son ami, une cigarette entre les lèvres.

« Tu as recommencé à fumer ?

- Je me fais du souci pour vous deux, répondit Lestrade, jugeant l'explication suffisante.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Nous ne sommes pas tes enfants après tout. L'un comme l'autre sommes parfaitement capables de nous débrouiller seuls.

- J'ai des doutes à ce propos, grogna l'aîné avec un petit rire sans joie. »

C'est vrai que ces derniers jours il se pourrissait sacrément la vie pour eux, mais il n'était pour autant parvenu à se raisonner. Toujours à ressentir de l'empathie pour ses proches depuis son plus jeune âge, c'était usant à la fin mais c'était ainsi.

John se saisit de la cigarette que son ami avait à présent à la main et la porta à sa bouche, inhalant profondément avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux. Un sourire attendri sur les lèvres, Lestrade récupéra l'objet du délit.

« Pas habitué on dirait, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- Je suis médecin, je ne sais que trop bien ce que ce poison provoque alors très peu pour moi.

- Pourquoi avoir essayé dans ce cas ?

- Le goût de la nouveauté, éluda John en fixant la rue en contrebas. J'en sais rien. »

Lestrade n'insista pas et se contenta les minutes qui suivirent de fumer en silence. Lorsqu'ensuite il écrasa le mégot la contre la balustrade, l'ancien soldat se tourna vers lui, le fixant intensément.

« Quoi ? s'enquit le DI. »

L'autre secoua la tête avant finalement de s'approcher de lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'échange demeura bref et avant que Lestrade ne l'ait repoussé, John s'était déjà écarté, passablement gêné.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » interrogea le policier.

Etonnamment, il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, ce qui rassura Watson.

« Je voulais juste essayer… Voir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser un autre homme que lui. Mais je n'ai rien éprouvé du tout.

- Je devrais me sentir vexé, mais c'est plutôt rassurant finalement.

- Moriarty a de la chance, reprit John, pensif. »

Lestrade ne releva pas la phrase, se contentant de jouer nerveusement avec son briquet.

« De nous tous tu es le plus doux, le plus facile à vivre, continuait le médecin, ignorant le trouble provoqué. J'aurais été mieux avisé de tomber plutôt amoureux de toi.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, philosopha Greg en allumant une seconde cigarette. Inutile de revenir en arrière. Et puis, à part toi il n'y a personne pour lui.

- C'est le problème, j'ai souvent l'impression de devoir me sacrifier pour son bien-être… Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Désolé pour ça Greg… Je vais me reprendre en main. »

L'autre homme se contenta d'un hochement de tête alors il lui adressa un bref signe de la main en guise de bonsoir et retourna à l'intérieur. Décidément, il enchaînait connerie sur connerie.

ooOoo

Dans un autre quartier de la ville, Sherlock était assis sur le canapé, ce même canapé qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis des jours. Sur la table devant lui, trônait le plateau que Mrs. Hudson lui avait apporté un peu plus tôt, intact évidemment. C'était le cas de tout ce que sa logeuse lui déposait. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours et n'avait certainement pas faim. Son corps ne lui avait jamais paru aussi inutile que depuis qu'il était seul dans cet appartement alors il ne voyait plus guère l'intérêt de le préserver, de se préserver.

Un peu plus tôt Lestrade était venu le voir, avait tenté en vain de lui extirper quelques mots, puis lui avait demandé son aide sur une enquête. Affaire relativement intéressante, même si le détective soupçonnait son ami d'en avoir exagéré les rebondissements dans le but de provoquer une réaction quelconque de sa part. Cela n'avait pas fonctionné évidemment. Quelle importance les raisons d'un meurtre sordide alors que lui-même devenait peu à peu dangereusement humain. Et qu'il en souffrait. Oui John était un homme médiocre en comparaison de son propre génie. Oui, John n'arrivait pas à la cheville d'un esprit comme celui de son ennemi personnel… Mais John l'aimait et rendait par là même tout son univers plus rond. Avec lui, il se sentait normal, il se sentait presque bien. Il l'aimait !

_Je t'assure que tu es bien mieux sans lui. M_

Ce dernier texto lui arracha un grognement de frustration et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas balancer son téléphone contre le mur. Mauvais idée, John pouvait appeler après tout. Mais jusqu'à présent le médecin ne s'était pas manifesté, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Moriarty. Depuis qu'il était seul ici, le criminel lui envoyait plusieurs sms par chaque jour, probablement sa façon à lui de lui remonter le moral. Mais salir John et leur relation passée comme il le faisait n'avait guère d'effet, bien au contraire. Ces messages ne faisaient que comprendre à Sherlock combien son existence était pitoyable dorénavant. Un ennui mortel égayé seulement par les manifestations d'un psychopathe. Pathétique !

Au moins ne s'était-il pas abaissé à répondre à Moriarty, ce qui n'empêchait pas celui-ci de continuer cette communication à sens unique. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas plus fier pour autant. Ce qui ne lui faisait que comprendre les raisons qui poussaient John à critiquer ce drôle de lien qui existait entre les deux sociopathes. En fait John, quoi que plus modeste que lui-même, avait raison le concernant la plupart du temps. Son absence n'en était que plus douloureuse.

La veille Mycroft, comme tous les soirs, était passé le voir et avait tenté de le pousser à appeler John. Lui tenir tête avait été moins évident que d'habitude, peut-être parce que justement son frère avait raison. Mais il avait tenu bon. Pourquoi se manifester auprès du médecin alors que c'était lui justement qui était parti, qui lui avait affirmé ne plus l'aimer ? Non, la logique – et dieu sait si Sherlock était attaché à toute forme de logique – voulait que ce soit Watson qui se tourne vers lui le premier et certainement pas l'inverse. Mais John ne semblait avoir compris ce raisonnement pourtant censé puisqu'il n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis son départ.

Sherlock se doutait qu'il s'était installé chez Lestrade et ce choix l'inquiétait. Jamais jusque là il n'avait perçu le policier comme une menace quelconque, Greg était plus médiocre encore que ne l'était le médecin. Mais justement, Lestrade ressemblait à John bien plus que lui n'y parviendrait jamais. Alors si son compagnon, ou ancien compagnon plus certainement, en venait à comprendre lui aussi ce détail, il était envisageable que cela puisse faire d'autant plus de dégâts entre eux, et même la présence de Moriarty dans la vie de Lestrade ne ferait guère le poids.

Etouffant un nouveau grognement de frustration, Sherlock s'allongea, se força à fermer les yeux, à ne surtout pas imaginer les deux amis ensemble. Décidément ces sentiments qu'il éprouvait depuis peu le mettaient à la torture.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

Merci encore pour vos reviews :) Voilà la suite.

ooOoo

Le lendemain John ne se sentait guère les idées plus claires. Ne travaillant pas ce jour-là, il avait bien l'intention de passer les heures suivantes à tourner en rond dans le petit appartement, profitant du même coup pour se morfondre sur lui-même. C'était très certainement malsain, mais finalement assez satisfaisant de s'apitoyer ainsi sur son propre sort. Et puis de cette façon il avait une excuse pour ne pas reprendre sa vie en main, même s'il savait bien au fond de lui qu'il ne pourrait demeurer ainsi éternellement. Mais réagir enfin sous-entendait tirer définitivement un trait sur cette partie de son existence qui l'avait lié à Sherlock, et pour cela il n'était pas prêt.

Tandis qu'il mettait l'eau à chauffer pour se préparer un thé, il entendit des cris provenant du couloir de l'immeuble. Détail déjà étonnant en lui-même étant donné le calme des lieux, pourtant le plus déstabilisant tenait au fait que, même s'il ne comprenait pas distinctement les mots prononcés, il était certain d'avoir reconnu la voix de Sherlock. Il se figea à ce constat, cherchant un moyen de fuir discrètement les lieux. Mais déjà les éclats de voix s'étaient rapprochés, provenant bien de l'intérieur de l'appartement cette fois.

« Tu m'as peut-être obligé à venir ici, disait le détective, mais tu ne pourras pas me forcer à lui parler !

- Alors tu écouteras pour une fois », s'écria Mycroft d'un ton tout sauf conciliant.

Flairant le piège, John s'apprêtait à se glisser discrètement dans la salle de bain dans le but de s'y enfermer, mais Lestrade apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, lui barrant la route.

« On t'attend dans le salon », annonça simplement le policier.

John allait protester, néanmoins le regard que braquait sur lui son ami lui fit comprendre que le mieux à faire à ce stade était d'obtempérer. Alors il traîna les pieds jusqu'au séjour où le spectacle qu'il eut sous les yeux, qui l'aurait probablement amusé en d'autre temps, l'emplit d'une tristesse insondable. Assis au milieu du canapé, bras croisés sur la poitrine, Sherlock boudait. Debout devant lui, appuyé sur son parapluie, son frère, dominateur, ne le lâchait pas de son regard menaçant. Le cadet prit en faute par l'aîné. Oui, en d'autre temps cette image l'aurait fait sourire. Mais John comprenait quelque chose de douloureux en voyant cela. Sherlock n'avait aucune envie d'être là, auprès de lui, comme s'il avait déjà tourné la page.

En fait, le cadet des Holmes n'avait tourné aucune page, bien au contraire. Et se retrouver ici, à proximité de celui qu'il aimait encore tellement même s'il essayait au mieux de se convaincre du contraire était une véritable torture.

En tombant amoureux de John, il avait réalisé qu'il avait un cœur. Les évènements des derniers jours venaient de lui apprendre que ce même cœur pouvait se briser. C'était fait à présent et cela le tuait. Depuis lors il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus… ne vivait même plus. John l'avait assassiné en l'abandonnant, et jamais probablement il ne serait puni pour cela. Sherlock aurait préféré qu'il lui tire plutôt une balle dans la tête quand il était parti. Ainsi lui n'aurait pas eu à connaître cette souffrance et il aurait été vengé lorsque John aurait ensuite été emprisonné pour ce crime. La situation présente était tellement injuste.

Pourtant, s'il avait daigné jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard au médecin, il aurait su que sa douleur était partagée, mais il s'y refusait, craignant de ne pas y survivre. Il aimait John, profondément, sincèrement, presque avec l'innocence du gamin qu'il était concernant les relations humaines, simplement il ne le lui avait pas assez dit. Dans son esprit, John savait, inutile donc d'exprimer des évidences. Il comprenait à présent qu'il avait eu tout faux, que peut-être s'il le lui avait dit un peu plus ils n'en seraient pas arrivés à tout ce gâchis. Mais c'était trop tard. Irrémédiablement trop tard. John avait fait son choix et lui n'allait certainement pas s'abaisser à le supplier de revenir dessus. D'ailleurs, à terme il aurait tout à gagner de cette séparation. Son compagnon l'avait rendu faible, sa détresse présente en était le meilleur témoin. Il n'en serait donc qu'un homme plus performant lorsque la douleur se serait estompée. Restait à espérer que ce serait pour bientôt, parce que cela devenait lassant.

Plus lassant encore que cette volonté qu'avait son frère de vouloir veiller sur lui. Certes Mycroft pensait faire ce qu'il fallait en agissant ainsi, le commun des mortels aurait certainement apprécié cette situation, mais il n'était pas le commun des mortels. Il avait besoin de se reconstruire seul pour oublier, or son aîné, tout comme Lestrade et Mrs. Hudson, tentait par tous les moyens possibles de lui faire admettre que cette séparation était la pire des choses, qu'il devait se battre pour récupérer John. Absurde ! Le médecin avait eu un effet dévastateur sur sa vie, le rendant vulnérable à son image, il se portait bien mieux sans lui.

« Bon, assez joué ! s'écria Mycroft, ramenant du même coup son frère à la réalité. »

Les deux plus jeunes reportèrent sur lui un regard étonné tandis qu'en retrait Lestrade, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, semblait parfaitement satisfait, un petit sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

« Mycroft, je t'ai déjà dit de te mêler de tes affaires, grommela le cadet. Le fait que tu sois parvenu à mettre dans ta poche la "crème" de Scotland Yard – John, bien malgré lui, laissa un bref sourire lui échapper à l'expression utilisée, la force de l'habitude sans doute – n'est pas une référence. En ce moment notre bon Lestrade mange à tous les râteliers. »

Cette fois, découvrant le regard blessé du DI, qui avait clairement compris le sous-entendu, le médecin ne se sentit plus le cœur à rire.

« Sherlock ! » cria-t-il d'un ton plein de reproches.

Celui-ci eut un haussement d'épaules.

« Oh je t'en prie, comme si c'était la première fois que je m'amuse au détriment de notre cher inspecteur. Il n'en prend pas ombrage pour autant.

- Manifestement si, intervint Mycroft, qui avait remarqué lui aussi le visage douloureux de Lestrade. D'ailleurs nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de…

- C'est ça le problème avec toi Sherlock, interrompit John d'une voix suintant le mépris. Tu te fiches de tout et tout le monde. Tu ne respectes rien ! Tu fais du mal aux gens, moi compris, continua-t-il en frottant sans même sans rendre compte son bras encore douloureux. Et je ne parle pas seulement physiquement. Je n'en peux plus ! Je viens de passer une semaine ici, et tu sais quoi ? Greg ne m'a manqué de respects à aucun moment, ne m'a pas mis en danger. Il a bavardé avec moi sur des sujets variés, m'a fait la cuisine, ne m'a pas reproché une seule fois de regarder des programmes absurdes à la télé… Bref, il a fait exactement ce qu'on fait envers le gens qu'on apprécie. Tu pourrais en prendre de la graine !

- Eh bien épouse-le dans ce cas ! »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, puis détournèrent la tête en même temps, chacun bien décidé à ignorer l'autre.

« Oui, je vois qu'il demeure encore nombre de sujets de discorde entre vous, mais je suis certain qu'il n'est pas trop tard, reprit Mycroft. Peut-être qu'en vous conduisant en adultes responsables et en abordant avec calme les choses, vous…

- Nous rien du tout, grogna Sherlock. Tu l'as entendu toi-même, il n'y a plus de nous. Je ne vois donc pas l'intérêt de lui continuer à lui adresser la parole à l'avenir.

- Enfin une réflexion utile, cracha John. De toute façon il n'y a plus rien à dire.

- Et pourtant, j'ai encore un atout dans ma manche, reprit l'agent du gouvernement. »

La phrase était imprécise, la menace nébuleuse, aucun des deux hommes ne demanda pourtant le moindre éclaircissement. Ils avaient rendu les armes aujourd'hui, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Plus rien n'en aurait jamais puisqu'il n'y aurait plus dorénavant de "nous". Ce "nous" qui les avait défini si longtemps, qui leur avait procuré tant de bonheur, qui les avait en quelque sorte ouverts à la vie. Ne restait que les ténèbres et la douloureuse incertitude d'un futur terrifiant.

Ne souhaitant en entendre davantage, John quitta le fauteuil sur lequel il s'était réfugié au début de l'échange, et mit en pratique son idée première quand il avait senti les ennuis arriver. Il claqua la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Il avait cédé aux larmes plusieurs fois ces derniers jours, mais certainement pas de cette façon. Revoir Sherlock, ses yeux éteints, son air las… tout cela avait été bien trop pour lui. Il avait choisi de crier, tempêter, pour ne surtout pas sombrer. A présent pourtant il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il aimait Sherlock ! Aussi insupportable que soit celui-ci, il l'aimait toujours de toute son âme et cela ne changerait jamais tant qu'il aurait un souffle de vie. Il l'aimait mais il l'avait perdu, et s'était perdu lui aussi en cours de route. L'envie de mourir n'avait jamais été aussi forte et un instant il regretta d'avoir laissé son arme, comme bon nombre de ses affaires, à Baker Street.

Il sanglota longtemps, gémissant sans la moindre retenue comme s'il espérait y trouver un certain soulagement. Il n'entendit jamais les Holmes quitter l'appartement, ne répondit pas à Lestrade qui vint frapper à la porte et tenter de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Et lorsqu'il n'eut plus la moindre larme à verser, lorsqu'il estima qu'il était bel et bien mort à l'intérieur, il quitta finalement la pièce, se traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'à la chambre qu'il occupait et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Son ami vint peu après déposer une tasse de thé sur la table de nuit et le recouvrir d'une couverture. Il lui murmura quelques paroles de réconfort aussi futiles que maladroites puis ressorti presque immédiatement. John, ses yeux vides fixant un point invisible sur le mur face à lui, aurait voulu le remercier, lui dire combien il appréciait ses attentions, mais simplement desserrer les lèvres lui apparaissait comme un effort insurmontable. Déjà que respirer seulement devenait de plus en plus difficile.

L'après-midi tira lentement à sa fin puis la nuit tomba inexorablement et lui ne bougeait toujours pas. Quelque part au loin il entendit le policier parler, au téléphone certainement, expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter l'appartement ce soir, s'excusant pour l'imprévu. Ainsi Lestrade sacrifiait ses projets pour lui. Une nouvelle fois le médecin éprouva une bouffée de gratitude, mêlée à la culpabilité, à son égard, mais il ne dit rien pour autant. Le regard fixe, il écoutait les bruits que faisait son ami. Ustensiles qu'on remue dans la cuisine, son de la télé en sourdine, bruit d'eau dans la salle de bain… Les sons de la vie. Cette vie que lui n'avait plus, n'aurait plus.

Avant d'aller se coucher, Lestrade revint une dernière fois, tenta de le faire parler puis s'assura simplement qu'il respirait toujours, tout en s'excusant à voix haute pour cette précaution absurde. Enfin il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et reparti.

John ne dormit pas. Il était fatigué pourtant, mais il avait tellement peur de rêver, tellement peur ensuite de retrouver cette réalité qui ressemblait à l'enfer. Alors il pensa. A Sherlock, à leur vie… Encore et encore… Et plus d'une fois il se prit à souhaiter mourir. Ce qui évidemment n'arriva pas. Trépasser sur commande, une idée intéressante, mais on n'était pas dans un film. C'était la réalité, brutale, violente, sans concession. Ici pas d'avance rapide possible, pas d'échappatoire. Il devait encaisser.

Quand au petit matin il parvint enfin à se lever, il tenait à peine debout. Il se rendit dans la cuisine, prit d'une main tremblante le toast beurré que lui tendait Greg, mais réalisa du même coup qu'il n'avait pas faim. Probablement qu'il n'aurait plus jamais faim de sa vie. Cerveau, cœur, estomac… tout rendait l'âme peu à peu. Il écouta sans vraiment l'entendre, sans surtout le comprendre, son ami lui tenir un discours où il était question de Mycroft, de maison à la campagne, de repos… Il ne fit rien pour décoder ces données et ce fut tel un automate qu'un peu plus tard, une fois douché et changé, il suivit l'autre homme jusque dans la rue. Le piège s'était refermé sur lui, il commençait seulement à le comprendre.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà la suite. Il s'agit de l'avant-dernier chapitre, on en voit le bout ;) Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews!

ooOoo

Comme ils auraient dû s'en douter, Mycroft n'avait pas lâché l'affaire et en ce samedi étrangement ensoleillé pour la saison, Sherlock et John se retrouvèrent côte à côté sur le siège arrière d'une voiture conduite par le chauffeur personnel de l'agent du gouvernement. Les deux hommes s'ignorèrent superbement durant le trajet qui les menait, Sherlock l'avait rapidement compris, à la maison de campagne des Holmes. Résidence secondaire cossue et perdue au milieu de nulle part, où lui-même n'avait plus remis les pieds depuis sa majorité. C'était une mauvaise idée ! Mycroft lui avait dit qu'un séjour loin de tout, seuls tous les deux, leur ferait le plus grand bien, mais Sherlock nourrissait de gros doutes à ce propos. Que pourrait-il ressortir de bien de cette situation ? Il ne voulait plus voir John et certainement pas passer des jours en sa compagnie. D'ailleurs il se demandait encore comment il avait bien pu se laisser embarquer, autant dans cette voiture que dans cette histoire absurde. Son aîné avait parfois de bien étranges pouvoirs sur lui pour parvenir à lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait de cette façon. A moins qu'en réalité Mycroft n'ait finalement rien fait d'autre que ce que lui attendait secrètement, mais se l'avouer était bien au-dessus de ses forces.

Il en était à réfléchir aux pires souffrances qu'il pourrait faire endurer à son frère dès qu'il serait de retour à Londres, quand il remarqua que Watson, appuyé contre la portière, s'était endormi. Il oublia instantanément Mycroft et ses désirs de vengeance, et se contenta plutôt de fixer le blond. Celui-ci avait les traits tirés et même dans son sommeil il ne semblait nullement serein. En fait il faisait peine à voir. Se sachant parfaitement responsable de cette situation, Sherlock se sentit plus mal que jamais. Certes désormais ils ne formaient plus un couple et John le détestait très probablement, il n'empêche que lui ne lui souhaitait aucun mal, bien au contraire. Puisqu'il n'était jamais parvenu à le rendre heureux lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, il ne pouvait que souhaiter son bonheur sans lui à présent. Son ami le méritait, c'était un homme bien. Un homme dont lui ne pourrait jamais s'estimer digne, il ne l'avait jamais même envisagé.

Se rapprochant un peu de lui, il leva la main pour caresser sa joue, mais avorta son geste au dernier moment. C'était déplacé puisque désormais ils n'étaient plus que de simples amis. Voir même moins que cela. Et c'était certainement le pire dans l'affaire. Perdre l'amour de John était déjà un drame absolu, mais il y avait eu tant d'autres choses entre eux… Après tout ils n'étaient pas sortis ensemble dès le début. Il y avait d'abord eu l'amitié, la complicité, la sensation grisante d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui vous comprend. Les sentiments n'étaient arrivés que tranquillement, avec le temps. Perdre tout cela représentait la vraie douleur.

Et si dans ce passé pas si lointain Sherlock, en toute discrétion, reprochait souvent à son compagnon d'être trop terre à terre, pas assez malin, aujourd'hui c'était cette même normalité que John avait fait entrer dans sa vie qui lui manquait cruellement. Parce que justement auprès du médecin il s'était senti humain, normal et tellement bien. John, par sa simple présence, effaçait son côté sociopathe, camouflait ses défauts, l'améliorait de la façon la plus efficace qui soit. Seul à présent, il craignait redevenir l'être froid et sans cœur qu'il avait été si longtemps, cette part de lui-même qu'il avait assumé durant toutes ses années de solitude mais qui l'effrayait désormais. Il ne voulait pas redevenir lui, il préférait cette version de sa personne façonnée, et surtout aimée, par John.

Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas penser, le détective passa les deux heures suivantes à simplement observer John. Et pour la toute première fois de sa vie l'inactivité ne lui pesa pas, parce qu'il faisait ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Lorsque la voiture ralentit à l'entrée de la propriété, il se recomposa une attitude digne et comme prévue le cadet se réveilla à ce moment-là. Se tournant brièvement vers lui, il le fusilla du regard.

« Je peux savoir ce qui est passé par la tête de ton frère ? demanda-t-il sans la moindre sympathie.

- Tu le vois comme moi. Des vacances forcées… Une mise au vert en quelque sorte. Et je veux que tu saches que je n'y suis pour rien, j'aurais certainement mieux à faire à Londres.

- Ouais, tirer dans les murs ou torturer le cadavre d'un pauvre bougre. Famille de timbrés ! »

Sherlock ne releva pas l'insulte pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle le prit de court. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait John parler ainsi, manquer de respect à qui que ce soit. Un nouveau John en quelque sorte, qui n'avait rien de commode.

Mycroft avait donné des consignes manifestement. Leurs maigres affaires furent emmenées par les deux employés s'occupant des lieux, et déposés dans les deux chambres préparées spécialement pour eux. Le chauffeur repartit immédiatement et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls. Curieux, John se promena dans la maison, qu'il trouva parfaitement à son goût. Les Holmes, en plus d'être des grands constipés des sentiments, étaient décidément des gens pleins de surprises. Il échoua finalement dans une bibliothèque particulièrement fournie et confortable. Choisissant un livre au hasard, il s'installa dans un grand fauteuil. Sa sieste lui avait fait du bien, il avait les idées plus claires que jamais et entendait bien faire au mieux pour ne plus se prendre la tête. Autant profiter au mieux de ces petites vacances. Et dans son esprit cela signifiait passer son temps le plus loin possible de Sherlock.

Celui-ci avait vu son compagnon se rendre dans la salle de lecture, heureux qu'il trouve ainsi à s'occuper. Ayant le pressentiment qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas s'approcher de la pièce, il choisit de sortir se promener. Une forêt, quelques sentiers, pas âme qui vive à des miles à la ronde… La solitude, le silence… Exactement la raison pour laquelle il détestait tellement cet endroit par le passé. Il avait besoin d'action, de stimulation en permanence, ici il n'y avait que l'ennui. Et pourtant ironiquement c'était précisément ce qu'il recherchait aujourd'hui, ce dont il avait besoin pour panser son cœur à l'agonie. Il ne rentra qu'à la nuit tombée et alla s'installer dans la cuisine quand il eut la confirmation que John avait déjà dîné.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent ainsi. Quand ils n'étaient pas chacun dans leur chambre, l'un était enfermé dans la bibliothèque des heures entières tandis que l'autre restait dehors, malgré le froid qui se faisait plus piquant. Ils ne passaient jamais à table au même moment, ne mangeaient d'ailleurs pratiquement rien ni l'un ni l'autre, et s'évitaient soigneusement, ce qui ne fonctionnait que trop bien, la maison étant suffisamment grande. En presque une semaine, ils ne s'étaient pas croisés une seule fois.

Un après-midi, las d'être enfermé depuis si longtemps, John alla s'assurer que Holmes était bien dans sa chambre puis sortit de la demeure. Il flâna un peu dans ce décor de rêve, appréciant ce calme qui lui faisait tellement défaut à Londres. Il aimait évidemment la capitale, mais tout y allait toujours trop vite qu'il en avait parfois le tournis. Ici tout fonctionnait au ralenti, lui compris, c'était reposant. Il se prit alors à imaginer ce que serait sa vie s'il décidait de ne jamais rentrer. Pourtant, lorsqu'il songea qu'il pourrait se retrouver seul dans cet endroit de rêve, il paniqua. Certes il évitait Sherlock de son mieux et ne s'en portait pas plus mal, mais le savoir malgré tout à proximité avait un côté rassurant. Il n'aurait pu supporter le savoir reparti.

Tout à ses pensées, il s'était assis sur un petit banc aux limites de la propriété et contemplait le chemin de terre qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini. C'est ainsi qu'il ne remarqua la présence de son compagnon que lorsque celui-ci s'installa à ses côtés. Son cœur immédiatement battit la chamade, pour autant il ne chercha pas un instant à fuir. Le calme des alentours s'était répandu à lui et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentit capable d'assumer la situation. Lorsqu'il prit la parole il fut même surpris que sa voix ne contienne nulle animosité.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais emmené ici par toi-même ? demanda-t-il tranquillement. Tu imagines les bons moments qu'on aurait pu passer ensemble.

- Bof, souffla le détective avec un haussement d'épaules. J'ai toujours tout fait pour rester le plus loin possible de l'héritage familiale, cette maison en fait partie.

- C'est triste.

- Nous y sommes à présent, nota Sherlock avec un détachement qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Comment va ton bras ? »

Comme toujours ces derniers temps, le médecin avait machinalement posé sa main droite sur son avant-bras désormais pratiquement guéri.

« Pas trop mal. J'aurais une cicatrice de plus à mon actif.

- Je suis désolé pour ça John. Je ne pensais pas que mes entrevues régulières avec lui – John apprécia qu'il évite soigneusement de prononcer le nom de leur ennemi – pourrait avoir pareilles conséquences sur toi. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal.

- Je sais. Pourtant te n'as jamais été très doué pour me préserver.

- Lestrade dit que je suis un aimant à problème.

- Eh bien il se trompe, dit le médecin avec un rire fatigué. Tu n'attires pas les problèmes, tu les provoques.

- Ça fait une différence ?

- Ça fait toute la différence Sherlock. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais été totalement bien avec toi. Je ne te suffisais pas et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

- Tu crois que c'est vraiment une bonne idée de parler de nous ? »

John resta un moment silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre de cette question. Quelque part il comprenait les doutes de l'autre homme, les partageait même, mais fuir n'était pas la solution. Il l'avait enfin compris. Enfin accepté. Se perdant dans la contemplation d'un arbre qui se tenait majestueusement à quelques mètres de là, il trouva enfin le courage qui lui avait tant manqué ces dernières semaines.

« Ton frère a beau être un empêcheur de tourner en rond, il a raison sur un point. Il faut qu'on l'ait une bonne fois pour toute cette conversation si l'on veut repartir sur de bonnes bases.

- Quelle bonnes bases ? Il n'y a plus rien de bon dans ma vie depuis que tu es parti.

- Ne dis pas ça ! s'écria vivement le blond. Ne fais pas comme si tu m'aimais encore.

- C'est le cas pourtant. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir laissé partir ?

- Tu as fait en sorte que je n'ai pas le choix à ce sujet. »

Malgré la force des propos échangés, le ton restait étrangement calme. L'un comme l'autre avait conscience que cela ne pourrait que leur faciliter la tâche.

« John, reprit Sherlock d'une voix douce, est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? »

L'autre homme soupira profondément en se mordant la lèvre. Voilà donc le grand moment. Celui où tout pouvait basculer. Il hocha la tête si lentement que son geste fut presque imperceptible. Presque, comme témoigna le sourire épanoui qui apparu sur les lèvres de Sherlock.

« Bien sûr. Quoi que je fasse, quoi que j'espère, j'ai bien l'impression que je t'aimerai toujours. Et dieu sait si j'ai pourtant tout fait pour me convaincre du contraire ces derniers temps. Notre destin est lié. Tous ces jours lors desquels on s'adressait à peine la parole je me suis senti tellement seul, comme vide. Et pourtant tu es tellement loin d'être facile à supporter.

- Il t'arrive d'avoir ton caractère toi aussi, nota Sherlock avec une pointe d'amusement.

- Tu es le seul capable de me faire perdre patience. »

Le détective hocha gravement la tête puis se perdit dans la contemplation de ses mains, cherchant le courage de poser cette seconde question, qui était au moins aussi importante que la précédente. Lui qui hésitait ainsi, c'était décidément le monde à l'envers.

« Vas-y Sherlock, demande-le moi.

- Est-ce qu'on peut encore se considérer comme… un couple ? »

Le dernier terme fut à peine murmuré, mais John n'eut aucun mal à le comprendre. Il chercha alors ses mots, de façon à élaborer la réponse la plus adéquate. Il connaissait le pouvoir des mots, il ne voulait pas se tromper.

« J'aimerais te dire non, parce que ma vie serait probablement plus facile de cette façon. Mais d'une certaine façon j'ai la sensation qu'on n'a jamais cessé d'être un couple.

- Alors tu me reprends ? Malgré mes défauts.

- J'aime à croire que ces mêmes défauts ont tendance à s'estomper en ma présence. Mais… plus de Moriarty. Je veux bien quelques sms à l'occasion, je sais que c'est important pour toi et je peux l'accepter, mais je ne veux plus que tu le vois. Ça me fait trop mal.

- Très bien, plus de Moriarty, confirma le brun. Je te le promets. Je vais le laisser tout entier aux bons soins de Lestrade.

- Et… justement en parlant de Lestrade, j'apprécierais à l'avenir que tu sois plus agréable avec lui. Ainsi qu'avec ton frère. Que tu passes voir ta mère plus souvent également. Et puis si tu pouvais faire preuve de plus d'empathie à l'égard des victimes de nos prochaines enquêtes…

- Eh, on se calme ! l'interrompit vivement Sherlock en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Je t'aime et je veux de tout mon cœur te faire plaisir, mais il ne faut pas non plus trop m'en demander. A ce rythme je ne serai plus l'homme dont tu es tombé amoureux, ce qui serait regrettable pour tous. De mon côté j'ai également une requête. »

Sans rien dire, John le fixa avec intensité.

« Arrête d'être aussi parfait. Déjà ça me permettra de me sentir moins diminué face à toi et ensuite… ça te fera du bien.

- Attends, attends, te sentir moins diminuer face à moi ? Sherlock, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je t'étouffe ?

- Tu sais bien que non. Mais tu es… comment dire ? Comme tu le sais, tu es la première personne à laquelle je m'attache sincèrement, c'est donc que tu en vaux la peine. Tu es peut-être moins intelligent que moi, mais ce n'est peut-être pas un défaut finalement. Tu es un homme bien, presque trop bien. »

Alors qu'il se tournait enfin vers lui, John put le regarder avec curiosité. Décidément, vivre avec Sherlock Holmes était une source intarissable d'étonnement.

Tandis qu'il en profitait pour détailler ses traits, le médecin se rappela subitement pourquoi il aimait tant cet homme. Certes, vivre à ses côtés était la plupart du temps très difficile, ingrat et demandait une bonne dose de patience. Nul avant lui n'y était parvenu, ne s'y était même jamais essayé probablement, mais chez lui c'était naturel. Plus d'un an qu'il partageait son quotidien avec cet homme et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi en vie que depuis lors. Mycroft avait eu raison lors de leur première rencontre, la guerre, les combats, l'action simplement lui manquait, mais quand il était avec Sherlock il était entier. Sans lui… il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont il s'était laissé dépérir depuis qu'il l'avait quitté. Et pour ce qu'il en savait, le détective n'avait pas mieux vécu cette séparation. La preuve, si tant est qu'il en faille une, qu'ils étaient bel et bien indissociables tous les deux. Tenter d'aller contre cela était absurde. Leur vie à deux n'était certes pas conventionnelle, mais c'était bien leur vie.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent enfin et ils se fixèrent un moment en silence. Que dire dans un moment pareil ? Exiger davantage de promesses qui de toute façon ne seraient pas tenues ni d'un côté ni de l'autre ? Faire de belles déclarations qui n'auraient jamais autant de poids que les actes eux-mêmes ? Tout cela n'était pas eux. Alors en désespoir de cause, John prit Sherlock par la main et noua amoureusement leurs doigts. Ce geste arracha un sourire au sociopathe et le blond sut qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Ils se regardèrent encore un moment, comme si chacun devait s'assurer de lire de l'amour dans les yeux de l'autre. Et finalement John se blottit contre son compagnon. Le détective l'étreignit tendrement, caressant lentement son flanc. Le blond ferma les paupières et se concentra sur ses autres sens. Le bruit du vent dans les feuilles et le chant de quelques oiseaux épars… C'était tellement calme pour le londonien qu'il était. Calme et reposant. L'espace d'un instant il s'imagina rester ici, dans cette maison, sur cette propriété, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il avait Sherlock à ses côtés, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre, ne désirait rien d'autre. C'était une idée absurde, irréaliste, mais qui lui fit du bien l'espace d'un instant.

L'odeur ensuite. De ce point de vu là c'était également bien différent de la capitale. C'était pur. En fait, cela ne sentait pratiquement rien justement, à part l'odeur d'ozone annonciatrice de pluie. Depuis leur arrivée ici il pleuvait chaque soir alors ce détail n'était pas vraiment pertinent. Plus agréable en revanche était l'odeur toute particulière de Sherlock, celle qui lui avait tellement manqué… Toutes ce nuances légères, masculines, qui généralement lui donnaient terriblement envie de le posséder ensuite. Pour lui l'odeur de Sherlock était érotique et il s'étonnait bien souvent que personne en dehors de lui ne s'en soit jamais aperçu.

« Sherlock, dit-il à voix basse, comme s'il craignait de rompre la magie de l'instant, j'ai besoin d'une seule promesse. Tout ce que j'ai pu dire avant ne comptait pas réellement tu t'en doutes. Mais celle-ci me tient à cœur. Je me fiche de savoir au fond qu'ensuite tu ne seras pas obliger de la respecter, ni moi non plus, mais à cet instant j'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire. Jure-moi que cette fois ce sera plus facile entre nous. »

Sherlock esquissa un sourire mystérieux en caressant sa joue.

« Je te le promets. »

Rien de plus. Et John, malgré un certain dépit inexplicable, en fut satisfait. Il n'avait besoin de rien de plus. Attirant son compagnon au plus près, il posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Si un peu plus tôt il s'était délecté de retrouver son odeur, à présent c'était son goût qui s'imposait à nouveau à lui et c'était jubilatoire. Tout chez Sherlock était appétissant, délicieux, lui ne désirait rien de plus que le redécouvrir tout entier. Le redécouvrir et lui appartenir.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

Désolée pour le délai concernant ce dernier chapitre, mais je dois dire qu'il m'a fait pas mal galéré. En le relisant une dernière fois avant de le poster, j'étais définitivement pas satisfaite, alors j'ai tout effacé sur un coup de tête (oui, il m'arrive parfois d'être un poil excessive XD ) Mauvais plan, le réécrire n'a pas été des plus simples. Et le pire dans l'histoire c'est que j'en suis toujours pas satisfaite, mais bon si je m'étais lancée dans une nouvelle rédaction, vous l'auriez eu pour Noël prochain certainement, donc on se contentera de ça^^

Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie sur ce coup-là, tous vos messages ont été une grande source d'inspiration et il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire à la prochaine :) Très vite à n'en pas douter ;)

ooOoo

Les baisers se succédèrent, intenses, profonds, tandis que les deux hommes reprenaient leurs marques. C'est ainsi tendrement blottis l'un contre l'autre que la pluie les surpris. Se séparant, ils levèrent la tête pour découvrir un ciel sombre, zébré d'éclairs tandis que l'orage s'intensifiait. Ils se prirent par la main, quittant leur petit cocon pour courir vers la maison, riant comme des enfants alors que leurs vêtements se détrempaient.

Sans prendre le temps d'hésiter, ils entrèrent à l'abri, traversèrent le hall et filèrent à l'étage. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement dans la chambre du détective. Un instant, malgré l'inconfort de leurs tenues, ils se fixèrent, cette fois un peu intimidés. Deux amants qui venaient tout juste de se réconcilier n'avaient qu'une chose à faire dans l'intimité d'une chambre, ils savaient parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir. Ils en avaient d'ailleurs terriblement envie autant l'un que l'autre, mais après toutes les récentes difficultés traversées, cette union des corps avait un parfum d'absolu. Franchir ce dernier pas signifierait ensuite nul retour en arrière, parce ce ne serait plus envisageable. Cela faisait peur d'une certaine manière, mais c'était également excitant. D'ailleurs, leur vie à deux n'avait jamais été sans risque.

Après un accord silencieux, ils entreprirent d'un même geste de se débarrasser un à un de leurs vêtements devenus désagréables tant ils étaient mouillés. Et lorsqu'ils furent entièrement nus, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, John se blottissant dans les bras de son homme, se frottant lascivement à lui.

« On n'est pas obligés John, glissa Sherlock, la bouche contre son oreille. On peut parfaitement enfiler d'autres habits et redescendre. On peut parler. »

Le médecin secoua fermement la tête en souriant, appréciant la caresse de leurs deux peaux humides.

« Je ne veux plus parler. J'ai envie de toi Sherlock. Tellement envie… »

Le détective n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois. Tandis que ses doigts se perdaient au creux des reins de son compagnon, il l'embrassa voracement, avant finalement de laisser sa langue glisser sur son visage, léchant les gouttes de pluie qui n'avaient pas encore séché. John se laissait faire sans bouger, des soupirs de contentement lui échappant régulièrement. Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant qu'il était capable de vivre sans cet homme ? L'envisager seulement avait été une connerie. La plus grosse de sa vie sans nul doute, mais on ne l'y reprendrait plus désormais.

Après cette ultime réflexion, il passa les bras autour du cou de son homme, enfouissant ses mains dans les boucles sombres, se serrant davantage contre le corps chaud. A cet instant il ne songeait plus qu'à son plaisir, qui se faisait plus intense à chaque instant. Il sentait les mains et la langue de Sherlock sur chaque parcelle de sa peau et cela le rendait fou. Le cadet le connaissait si bien, savait exactement comment le faire vibrer.

« Allonge-toi et laisse-moi faire », murmura Sherlock à son oreille avant des s'écarter.

John obtempéra de bon cœur, s'interrogeant tout de même sur la suite. Son compagnon n'était que rarement démonstratif, y compris dans ces moments tellement intimes. Mais aujourd'hui les circonstances étaient si différentes que c'était presque normal que Sherlock agisse différemment lui aussi.

Las de se prendre la tête pour des détails finalement sans importance, le blond fixa son regard sur son homme, qui lui-même le regardait d'un air vorace, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur tellement intense qu'elle en était presque inquiétante. L'instant d'après il l'avait rejoint sur le lit. John se cambra sous les caresses qui ne tardèrent guère à reprendre.

Sherlock n'était pas très à l'aise avec les mots, guère plus avec les marques de tendresse. Donner du plaisir à son compagnon était finalement ce qu'il faisait le mieux et, même si c'était maladroit dans ces circonstances, il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen pour le rassurer sur son amour. Alors il y mit tout son cœur, ce qui n'était pas un grand sacrifice.

Sa langue allait et venait sur le torse de l'aîné, sa main s'égarant sur son entrejambe déjà tendue. Ce corps, doux et tellement réceptif, lui avait cruellement manqué, de même que les gémissements de John, son John. Son propre plaisir était bien dérisoire au regard des sensations qu'il savait faire naître chez lui. D'autant qu'à ce sujet le médecin était plutôt expansif.

Sherlock prit tout son temps pour titiller da sa bouche coquine un téton puis l'autre, tandis que John, guère avare en manifestation vocale, se cambrait, les yeux clos, définitivement abandonné. Et le détective y allait de bon cœur, léchant à présent son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses même, les frustrant autant l'un que l'autre à s'approcher tout en prenant soin d'éviter cette érection qui réclamait pourtant toute son attention.

« Sherlock… »

L'interpellé dut redresser un instant la tête pour s'assurer que c'était bien son compagnon qui avait parlé tant sa voix était rauque, déformée… Il se prit à sourire à cette vérification totalement absurde tandis qu'un immense sentiment de fierté s'insinuait en lui. John ouvrit alors des yeux enfiévrés et à cet instant ce ne fut plus de la fierté qu'éprouva Sherlock mais plutôt de la culpabilité.

S'écartant brusquement, il alla se réfugier au bout du matelas, tirant au passage le drap malmené pour s'en recouvrir. Pris de court, John se redressa et le fixa avec incompréhension, ressentant subitement une véritable panique.

« Sherlock ? »

Cette fois c'était surtout de l'inquiétude que pouvait relever le cadet dans sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon amour ? » insista le médecin en voyant que l'autre ne réagissait pas.

Le détective resta immobile et surtout silencieux pendant de longues secondes, avait de se tourner enfin vers lui, une lueur douloureuse dans les yeux.

« On ne peut pas faire ça.

- Quoi ? Pourtant on a déjà bien commencé il me semble.

- J'ai eu tort. »

John sursauta à cette réplique. Depuis quand Sherlock reconnaissait-il ce genre de faiblesse de sa part ? Décidément, cette conversation prenait un tour surréaliste.

« Après ce que nous avons traversé ces dernières semaines, je n'ai pas à te forcer à faire l'amour avec moi.

- Eh, tu ne me forces à rien, le rassura John d'une voix douce en se rapprochant de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. J'en avais très envie. J'en ai très envie. Ça m'a manqué tout ce temps, et je pensais qu'à toi aussi…

- Ça m'a manqué, confirma le cadet avec un bref sourire éteint, mais ça n'est pas bien important. Je dois apprendre à te prouver les sentiments que j'ai pour toi d'une autre façon.

- A l'avenir fais preuve de petites attentions à mon égard, ça sera bien suffisant.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver. »

L'écoutant ainsi douter, John posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

« J'ai confiance en toi Sherlock, énonça-t-il lentement. Le simple fait tu vives cette remise en question est la plus belle des preuves de ton amour pour moi. Et si tu en es là c'est que tu vas t'améliorer, je le sais.

- Non ! » s'écria brusquement le brun en se reculant de quelques centimètres.

Ce n'était pas une grande distance, mais à présent ils ne se touchaient plus, c'était ce seul détail qui importait à John, qui lui faisait tellement mal. Il secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Il ne pouvait quand même pas le perdre ! Pas maintenant ! Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé…

« Sherlock, ne fais pas ça…

- J'ai conscience de ne pas être le petit-ami idéal et je sais que je ne m'améliorerai pas, ce n'est pas dans ma nature. Tu mérites tellement mieux que moi.

- Sherlock…

- Tu vas quitter cette chambre et passer cette dernière nuit seul, comme il se doit. Et demain tu rentreras à Londres, tu récupèreras le reste de tes affaires à Baker Street et tu reprendras ta vie loin de moi. Tu te trouveras quelqu'un de bien, meilleur que moi, qui saura te rendre heureux. Je ne te mérite pas. »

Et devant un John de plus en plus éberlué, le détective se leva, le drap toujours serré autour de lui, et commença à ramasser les vêtements de son amant.

« Va-t'en John ! C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous. »

L'interpellé secoua la tête. C'était hors de question ! Il avait bien failli perdre Sherlock durant les semaines précédentes à cause de son inaction, son manque de courage. Il ne referait certainement pas la même erreur, pas encore. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Sherlock avait tort et il entendait bien le lui faire comprendre.

« Sherlock arrête de dire des conneries ! »

La voix avait claqué avec hargne, les faisant sursauter autant l'un que l'autre. Mais cela eu surtout le mérite de faire stopper net le cadet, qui le regardait maintenant avec curiosité.

« Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi et tais-toi, » reprit le blond d'un ton à peine plus affable.

A présent qu'il était lancé, rien ne semblait plus pouvoir l'arrêter. Depuis le début de sa relation avec Sherlock, de par ses concessions, il avait toujours eu l'impression de se dissimuler, de ne jamais dire tout à fait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et il avait bien failli laisser Sherlock lui échapper à cause de ça. Ce temps était révolu, décréta-t-il. Son compagnon, certainement à cause de sa surprise, l'avait écouté et était revenu s'installer près de lui, le fixant désormais sans relâche. John inspira profondément et se lança enfin, soutenant le regard de l'autre homme sans ciller.

« Oui, tu es un sale con arrogeant incapable de me combler la plupart du temps. En fait, j'ai l'impression que simplement l'idée de me faire plaisir par quelques attention qui font pourtant le lot de tellement de couples te semble inutile, voir ennuyeux. Et souvent je me dis que j'aurais été plutôt inspiré de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui… Mais les faits sont là, je t'aime. Tu me fais souvent du mal, trop souvent, mais parfois à de bien trop rares occasions je dois le déplorer, ça vaut la peine. Tu n'as pas le droit aujourd'hui, à cause d'un nouveau caprice ou d'une crise de culpabilité à la con, de me sortir de ta vie. Tu m'entends ? Je ne partirais pas ! Je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! Je t'aime espèce de crétin ! »

Sherlock esquissa un pitoyable sourire. C'était décidément là une déclaration d'amour bien originale, mais l'essentiel avait été dit. Il hocha donc la tête.

« Je ne te mérite pas, se sentit-il pourtant néanmoins obligé d'insister.

- Oui, ça c'est certain », confirma John avec un petit rire.

Petit rire qui devint bien vite contagieux. Sherlock riait rarement, n'en voyant guère l'utilité en temps normal, y compris avec John. Alors cet instant avait un côté irréel que le médecin sut apprécier à sa juste valeur. Lorsqu'il reprit finalement son sérieux, ses yeux étaient baignés de tendresse. Il tenta un nouveau contact avec son homme, posant sa main sur son épaule. Cette fois Sherlock ne songea pas un instant à le repousser.

« Je t'aime chéri, murmura le médecin. Je refuse de te perdre, quoi que tu en dises.

- Je t'aime John. »

Cette fois c'est un sourire radieux qui naquit de concert sur leurs lèvres respectives.

« Et pour l'instant je veux surtout que tu me fasses l'amour, reprit John.

- Mais…

- Ce n'est pas négociable ! »

Il conclut sa phrase par un baiser tout en retirant le drap qui recouvrait encore son compagnon.

Emportés par leur baiser, les deux hommes s'allongèrent et reprirent leurs caresses comme si rien ne les avait interrompus, l'excitation remontant très vite en intensité.

Les gestes de Sherlock avaient perdu cet aspect mécanique qu'ils avaient d'habitude pour n'être que tendres, doux… Il aimait John et voulait se montrer digne de lui. Pour la première fois, ce sentiment était bien plus important pour lui que la montée du plaisir. Il agit avec lenteur, redécouvrant les délices d'une telle étreinte. Il finit par le prendre dans sa bouche en prenant tout son temps, progressant centimètre par centimètre, réapprivoisant cette partie de son anatomie comme il réapprivoisait son corps tout entier, de même que leur amour.

John, pas spécialement contre les nouvelles considérations sentimentales de son amant, était pourtant surtout concentré sur son plaisir à cet intsant, et pas mal frustré par toute cette bienséance. Il avait fait la paix autant avec ses propres sentiments qu'avec ceux de Sherlock, il voulait de l'action à présent. Il enfouit violemment ses doigts dans les cheveux de son compagnon pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en voulait beaucoup plus. Cela n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté, le détective s'écartant plutôt de lui. John le fusilla de son regard voilé.

« Pitié, pas d'une autre crise de conscience… »

Sherlock se fendit d'un petit sourire amusé en remontant à sa hauteur tout en s'installant entre ses cuisses. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue rejoignant sa comparse tandis que sa main glissait entre leurs deux corps unis, se posant sur leurs érections. Le contact de leur chair tendue avec la paume chaude électrisa John. Rompant le baiser, il rejeta la tête en arrière en grognant de satisfaction. La bouche de Sherlock descendit dans son cou, mordillant sa peau, le faisant gémir de plus belle. La main de John rejoignit celle déjà au travail sur leurs membres, intensifiant la caresse tandis que leurs corps se frottaient avidement l'un contre l'autre. Ne raisonnait plus dans la pièce qu'un concert de gémissements. Sentant la jouissance monter, Sherlock planta franchement les dents dans le cou de son homme, qui cria autant d'extase que de douleur. Leurs deux corps tendus à se rompre, les yeux révulsés, leurs semences se mêlèrent dans un parfait ensemble.

Partageant une étreinte tendre, les deux hommes rêvassaient, repus et comblés. John jouait avec une mèche bouclée et humide, appréciant le contact des doigts qui se promenaient tranquillement dans son dos. Il n'aurait pu rêver meilleur moment. Il avait retrouvé son Sherlock et même s'il savait déjà que leur vie à deux ne deviendrait certainement pas plus simple comme par magie, il était optimiste. Son homme avait enfin montré son désir de vouloir faire des efforts, s'investir davantage, cela lui suffisait. D'ailleurs de son côté il s'était promis de n'être plus aussi passif avec lui, rampant comme le bon chienchien qu'il se donnait souvent l'impression d'être au sein de leur relation. Moriarty avait finalement tapé dans le mille en le surnommant ainsi. Mais c'était fini, dorénavant il saurait s'affirmer un minimum. Si cela pouvait leur éviter à l'avenir la débâcle des dernières semaines…

« Je t'aime », murmura Sherlock à son oreille.

Le médecin se blottit plus fort contre lui. Il était heureux.

ooOoo

Arpentant de long en large le salon encombré de Baker Street, John fulminait. Trois heures que Sherlock était parti sans un mot après un échange de sms. Et bien sûr il s'était bien gardé de révéler l'identité de son interlocuteur. Moriarty à n'en pas douter ! Apparemment les mauvaises habitudes n'avaient pas été longues à reprendre le dessus. C'était prévisible en même temps.

Le détective regagna ses pénates sur ces entrefaites, essuyant un regard noir de la part de son compagnon.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- A quel propos ?

- Et ta promesse ? reprit John d'un ton acerbe. Je croyais que tu ne devais plus revoir Moriarty.

- Moriarty ? Mais je ne l'ai pas vu !

- Sherlock…

- Pour ton information, Lestrade a pris son week-end pour aller en Ecosse. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il fasse ce voyage tout seul. A l'heure qu'il est, Moriarty doit être avec lui dans le train.

- Alors tu es parti voir qui ?

- J'ai pas vraiment envie de te le dire.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ne veux certainement pas connaître la réponse. »

John se passa une main lasse sur les yeux avant de reprendre.

« Sherlock ! Si effectivement tu n'étais pas avec Moriarty je ne vois pas ce qui ne va pas. D'ailleurs tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit sur l'importance de la communication je suppose ? Alors dis-le moi s'il te plaît. »

Le détective baissa la tête et se perdit dans la contemplation de ses chaussures. Au départ John n'avait pas eu l'intention d'insister, mais l'air coupable de son amant l'avait vite fait changer d'avis. Quand Sherlock réagissait ainsi ce n'était jamais bon signe.

« Alors ?

- J'ai vu… Moran.

- Moran ? C'est une blague ?

- C'est toi qui voulais le savoir, reprit Sherlock d'une petite voix indiquant qu'il n'était pas vraiment fier de lui. Mais je t'assure, on n'a rien fait de mal. Il voulait qu'on tente de trouver un moyen de pousser Lestrade et Moriarty à se séparer.

- Et si vous leur fichiez la paix ? grommela le blond.

- Je pensais que tu approuverais l'idée, plaida Sherlock. Je veux dire, tu trouves malsain que je passe du temps avec Moriarty, c'est pareil pour Lestrade non ?

- Non ! Greg n'est pas mon petit-ami, je me fous des gens qu'il fréquente !

- D'accord, pardon… Je pensais bien faire.

- C'est viscéral chez toi ? Tu ne peux pas passer une semaine sans fréquenter un criminel ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas me conduire comme les gens normaux. Je dois m'y faire et je commets forcément des erreurs. »

John à cet instant avait effectivement l'impression d'avoir un gamin devant les yeux et était à deux doigts de se laisser émouvoir. Mais Sherlock, reprenant la parole, ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité.

« En même temps, tu ne m'as pas demandé de ne pas fréquenter Moran. »

Lâchant un soupir où perçait la plus vive impatience, l'aîné dû se faire violence pour ne pas aller le frapper. Décidément, Sherlock était fort pour le perturber.

« Ok, tu sais ce qu'on va dire ? Dorénavant, interdiction de t'approcher du moindre criminel, ça va comme ça ? C'est clair ?

- Ça va être ennuyeux, mais d'accord, au moins je sais à quoi m'en tenir. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il esquissa un petit sourire coquin en se rapprochant de l'autre homme.

« Tu veux quoi ? s'enquit vivement le médecin.

- A ton avis ? Vu l'heure, on peut aller au lit…

- Bonne idée, je vais aller au lit. Toi par contre, à moins que tu ne veuilles affronter l'odeur pestilentielle de ta chambre, cadeau de ta dernière expérience ratée, tu vas passer la nuit sur le canapé.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? D'habitude…

- Eh bien j'ai décidé de ne plus faire comme d'habitude. On va faire comme avec un gosse désormais. Tu fais une connerie, tu es puni. Ça te poussera peut-être enfin à changer ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

- Absurde ! Je ne suis plus un enfant.

- A ce propos j'ai des doutes, nota John en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Euh, John, demain je dois aller voit Mycroft. J'annule peut-être ?

- Pourquoi tu annulerais ? C'est ton frère.

- Ben dans le genre criminel…

- Va te faire voir Sherlock !

- J'essaie de faire des efforts tu noteras. »

Secouant la tête, John ouvrit le battant, mais tandis qu'il sortait dans le couloir, le brun l'interpella une dernière fois.

« John, je t'aime ! »

L'interpellé s'arrêta un bref instant, hésitant sur la démarche à suivre. La voix avait été particulièrement tendre, sincère sans aucun doute, lui résister lui en coûtait plus que prévu. Mais c'était une question de crédibilité avant tout, comme avec un gamin effectivement. Il passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Oui, résister était décidément bien difficile.

« Bien essayé, mais tu n'auras qu'à me le redire demain. Bonne nuit Sherlock ! »

Ce dernier étouffa un grognement tandis qu'il se retrouvait seul dans le salon, considérant le canapé d'un œil assassin. Certes, petite punition au regard de sa dernière lubie en date, mais c'était la première fois surtout que cela lui arrivait. Il allait devoir penser à éviter de contrarier John à l'avenir, bien la peine d'avoir fui l'autorité parentale à peine majeur. C'était contrariant. Pourtant, même lui devait reconnaître que John offrait tout de même bien des avantage qu'il fallait conserver à tout prix, ce canapé, son refuge pour la nuit donc, s'il avait pu seulement parler, aurait pu en témoigner.

**THE END.**


End file.
